Distilled
by YinndYang
Summary: With trouble at Big Bob's Beepers, the Pataki's move to reestablish themselves, leaving the gang back in Hillwood. It's been six long years and the Pataki's are back with Helga joining everyone in their junior year of high school. With growing conflict in the family, Helga is losing herself and Arnold takes it upon himself to teach Helga what it means to love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

Distilled

Authors note: This fanfiction is based off only the episodes of the show and not the movie.

Chapter One

Helga G. Pataki, ten year old blonde girl in the middle of her fifth grade year at P.S. 118, sat on he floor of her empty room with a single opened cardboard box in front of her. On its side was labeled as HELGA'S BOOKS with her poetry notebooks as its content. Dug up hidden inside was one of her many photos of Arnold, the boy she's had a long term crush on with no reciprocation. But this picture was her prized possession. Taken by Lila on their first day of the fifth grade, this photo was of just them two. She had a scowl on her face with a hand on her hip, but it was a memorable moment of her life.

She brought the picture up to her heart and held it close and dearly.

"Arnold." She whispered. "Arnold, my love. How it displeases me to be so horribly separated from you." She gazed down at the picture and touched his cheek. "But alas, I could not fight against Bob or win my family's favor on the matter. But no matter how far I am for you, I swear by the bottom my very soul that I will never forget my love for you. My first love and my true love. For as long as I live I will find my way back to you, my darling."

She froze as she heard two knocks at the door.

"Helga? Can I come in?" Her tipsy mother, Miriam asked from the other side.

Helga quickly folded the photo and shoved it in the box. "Yes, mother."

"Hey Helga, are you ready yet? Everyone is waiting downstairs and you know we have a loooong drive ahead of us honey."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She closed the box and picked it up as she stood.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot. Some of your little friends came by. They wanted to say goodbye or something."

"They came? Who?" She asked.

Miriam put her hand on her forehead. "Oh you know, Phoebe and those other kids you play around with. They should still be outside waiting for you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She passed the box to her mother and hurried down the stairs.

"I can't believe she's really moving." Rhonda Lloyd, self proclaimed princess of the school, said as she and the rest of their circle of friends hung around the stoop in front of Helga's house. "It makes one less problem but...still."

"She's always picking on everyone and calling me fat. I'm glad she's leaving." Harold Berman, a bully himself, said as he stepped away from the stoop, crossing his arms.

"Not now, Harold." Rhonda quickly replied.

"Yeah, man. I mean, sure, Helga _is_ annoying and mean and she'll probably have a hard time making new friends with that bad attitude that will never change..." Gerald Johanssen said from the top of the stoop next to Arnold who stopped him.

"What's the point of being here if none of you want to be supportive? We all know that Helga can be mean and rude when she wants to be, but right now we're here as her friends. You all remember how sad she's been the past few months so now its up to us to make these last minutes a good memory for her. Who knows if she'll make friends in her new school, the point is for her to remember that we here are her friends." Arnold preached, looking down at his friends who felt a bit guilty.

"He's right. Arnold's right." Sid and Stinky mumbled as the others nodded and said yeah.

"Playing baseball won't be the same...I guess." Harold said. His hands went behind his back and his foot kicked the air. "It'll be different."

Phoebe, who stayed mostly quiet since they all arrived together, lost control of herself and began crying out. Lila quickly was at her side to hold her.

"It's alright Phoebe." Lila comforted, repressing tears herself.

The front door open. Helga stepped out, surprised to see her classmates going out of their way to see her one last time but more importantly that her best friend cried on the shoulder of her love rival.

"Phoebs?"

Phoebe peeked up to Helga before running into her arms, holding her tightly. "Oh Helga! I'm going to miss you so much!"

There was a knot caught in her throat, keeping her from proper responding.

"We'll all miss you." Lila said, softly.

The boys nodded and Rhonda touched her shoulder. "We came to say goodbye." She said.

"Why are you guys acting like I'm dying or something?" She tried to cover her weak feelings in the only way she knew how, but even her mean front wouldn't reveal itself during this time. Her eyes locked with Arnold's.

"We'll miss you, Helga. I wish you luck at your new school." He said with a confident smile.

She responded by hugging Phoebe back. "I-I-" She pulled from her friend, scanning the faces of all who came. "I'll...miss you all too."

Suddenly, the front door was opened and Big Bob pushed past Helga carrying the last few belongings to the moving van.

"Let's get a move on, Helga. We're leaving in five minutes. Get yourself in the car." He said, ignoring the kids.

Helga rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment of the many things she thought of saying to all of them, like of how grateful she felt and how much she wanted to stay, but those were words and feelings she didn't know how to voice. "Well, bye."

She walked down the stoop to the car door. She hopped into the back as her mom and sister exited the house, locking the front door.

"That's all, daddy." Olga, Helga's older and beautiful sister who had decided to move back with the family, said. She took notice to all of Helga's friends. With a pat on Lila's head she said with a smile, "See you. Thank you for coming today."

With the start of the engine, the Pataki's were off.

"This is a new start for the Beeper Emporium. You'll all like it in Colorado! Better than this dump. It's gonna be great! The four of us living together again." Big Bob said as they drove past all the places Helga held dear in her heart. The memories of her childhood that she wouldn't be able to return to for the next six years.

Next chapter up soon. Review! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Distilled

Chapter 2

"Hey, Arnold. You coming?" Gerald asked as he swung his backpack over one shoulder. Sid, Stinky and Harold stood behind him waiting. The gang was now sixteen and in their junior year of high school.

"Yeah, just a sec." He answered as he shoved a binder into his bag. The boy with the once long spiky hair now wears it back and shorter with his signature cap. He grew tall and strong from joining an organized baseball league in middle school and the school's team in high school, making him a popular and attractive guy on campus. Aside from physical changes, Arnold kept that spirit that made him popular to begin with. The dreamer who believed in the good in each soul and in doing the right thing. He plays as the mentor. The boy who always is willing to lend a hand.

"Baseball practice today again, Arnold?" Lila, one of the school's beauties, asked. She pushed her short pixie styled red hair behind her ear. "Don't forget, you still owe me lunch from the other day." She said, as matter-of-factly.

"I haven't forgotten. We'll do something this weekend. I promise." He started walking, leading the boys out the classroom as they stalled staring at her.

"See you later then." She waved goodbye then joined Rhonda and Nadine who still sat at their desks gossiping.

Arnold walked in the front chatting with Gerald about a new glove he was thinking about buying when Harold put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, don't tell me you're dating Lila again?" He asked now that they were a bit away from the classroom.

"Yeah, the perfect cute ol' couple is back, aren't ya?" Stinky asked jokingly, but almost menacingly.

"What?" Arnold tried brushing them off.

"Don't try denying it. We saw the way you two looked at each other. Hearts in your eyes." Sid mocked.

Gerald turned around to face them. "And what's the big deal if they are? Instead of being jealous, why don't you think Baseball? There's a reason why you guys are benched all the time."

"Shut up! Coach just doesn't take us seriously!" Harold argued.

Sid an Stinky looked at each other from the corners of their eyes with a raised eyebrow. "_We_ don't take baseball seriously." Stinky corrected.

"We don't need this, guys. Let's go bowling or something."

"But Harold, what about practice? And the games on Friday..." Arnold tried reasoning but the boys had no interest.

"Tell the coach us bench-warmers are doing our own practice!" Harold laughed.

Sid shrugged, "Yeah, I don't feel like going to practice today. See you later, Arnold and Gerald."

Harold laughed loudly and obnoxious as ever as they ahead off campus.

"Was that my fault?" Arnold asked his best friend.

Gerald rubbed his hair, which was now a third of its originally height, and sighed. "Nah, you can't force those guys to show up to practice when they stopped caring. They'll use anything as an excuse. You know that."

"I know. They play great on Gerald Field. I don't get why they tense up here."

After long day of school and baseball the sun was setting and the boys were finally released to go home.

"So, I think I've waited long enough." Gerald began, "What's going on with you and Lila?"

"You too, Gerald?"

"What? Am I not allowed to ask my best friend about this girl who's suddenly flirting with you after _that_ breakup? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's hot and personality-wise she's great, but, man, that girl's toxic! You crush on her for a long time and when you finally get over her she wants to be your girlfriend. You finally get serious about her and she cuts you loose. Man, Arnold, she does that to you cause she knows she can."

There was a short silence. He knew Gerald was right. "She doesn't do it on purpose." They stopped in front of Gerald's stoop.

"And maybe she doesn't! All I'm saying is to keep your boundaries. Set your limits. Cause that girl got used to your attention. I can't wait to see how she reacts when you start giving it to somebody else. Well, good night, Arnold."

"Night, Gerald." He watched his friend enter his house and continued the walk home alone.

"Phoebe, darling? I made some tea." Phoebe's mother, Reba, called out from the kitchen to her who was reading under a single lamp in the living room.

"Coming, mother. Let me just put this back in my room."

"Alright, sugar."

Phoebe ran into her bedroom and slipped the volume back into its place on her shelf. Suddenly, she heard her house phone ring but before she could react it was picked up by her mother. As she left her room she heard her mother call her again.

"Phoebe! Phone!"

"For me?" She thought to herself. Almost all her friends had her cell phone number and usually called on that. She'd never give out her house number anymore. Regardless, she picked up the phone in the hallway.

"Hello? This is Phoebe."

"Phoebe? Hey, it's Helga. How are you?"

Helga's return is coming up :D

thank you all for the reviews so far! please let me know what you thought about this chapter. sorry if it was kinda boring


	3. Chapter 3

Distilled

Chapter 3

"What ya looking at, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather, Phil, asked him as he entered the kitchen Friday morning.

Arnold had a bowl of cereal out in front of him but his attention was on a pamphlet he held up. "It's a training camp for baseball over the summer that my coach wants me and some other guys on the team to go on."

Phil opened the fridge and poked his head inside. "Oh? Well, that sounds interesting. Thinking of going? Hmm, this is moldy."

He sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe. I mean, it's a good experience"

"Sure it is! What's more fun than running around in the sun throwing baseballs at each other all day long? How long's the camp?" He pulled out from the fridge and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"It's only four weeks."

"A month? Now, that's not too bad. Not bad at all. Mine if I help myself to some of that cereal? Breakfast isn't looking very likely this morning." Phil sat down next to his grandson and poured his bowl.

"Where's grandma?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, you know your grandma. She decided to teach the art of Asian cuisine something or other at the community center in the mornings, why in the mornings? I don't know, but the point is she isn't here to make my breakfast."

"But, grandpa, you know how to cook."

"Alright, Mr. Officer, I _forgot_ to go shopping and I thought it'd be easier to shift the blame on to her. Incarcerate me already." He stood up with his bowl mumbling out of the kitchen.

"Grandpa! You and grandma are coming to the game tonight, right? It's going to be at the school."

Phil gave a breathy laugh. "Of course we'll be there! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Just don't throw me under the bus if your grandma makes us late." He walked off waving his hand in the air. "But grandpa, you know how to drive." He mumbled, imitating Arnold's voice.

Arnold watched him leave with an unamused look on his face.

That morning home room proceeded almost like normal except for a good part of the class gathered together, many being Arnold's friends, chatting with an odd amount of cheerfulness and excitement.

He walked in and sat at his normal spot on the other side of the classroom next to Gerald, who had headphones plugged in, reading a magazine.

"What's going on over there?" He asked taking immediate notice of Phoebe's flushed cheeks.

Gerald shrugged. "Got me. I barely walked in. I heard we got a new student though. They must be something interesting though to get everyone worked up." He said indifferently as he flipped a page.

Rhonda turned around and saw the boys still sitting at their desk. She flipped her long silky black hair over her bare shoulder. "Oh, boys!" She called, instantly attracting their attention, as well as other admirers out of their circle. "Get over here!" She faced the group again. "The nerve of those two. Not coming over here to greet you." She spoke loudly enough to make sure that both Arnold and Gerald would hear. The responder wasn't audible from that far across the room.

"Let's go, I guess."

As they approached closer they could see the long blonde hair of a girl sitting in the middle of the crowd. Sid and Stinky smiled at them and moved to make room revealing the new student. A beautiful girl with thick wavy blonde hair that rolled over her shoulders. A nose that she grew into over the years and two eyebrows. She wore a light pink v-neck shirt, skinny jeans and black high tops. A long chained heart-shaped locket rotated slowly from her neck.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, stunned and confused.

Gerald did a quick take to Arnold and back to his old acquaintance. "Helga?! As in Pataki?"

She uncomfortably smiled. "Hi, Gerald."

His expression was priceless. Wide eyed and eyebrows going far up his forehead. "Hey."

Then, it was the moment that a younger Helga used to dream about since the day she moved to Colorado until the day her love for Arnold began to fade. Their eyes locked. His chest felt tight to see this older, more feminine side of Helga. Her eyes were kind and slightly distant. His were glowing. His mouth dropped a bit.

She smiled a more genuine smile. He was what she had been nervous about since moving back to Hillwood.

"Hey, Football Head." She sounded shy. She seemed nothing like the ten-year old she once was.

"Hi..Helga. When did you move back?" He asked, slightly shyly as well.

Lila pursed her lips to the side.

"Jeez, what's wrong with both of you? You're acting like she's a freak or something." Rhonda scolded.

"Wednesday." Helga responded to him. "I called Phoebe on Monday to let her know. I guess she didn't tell anyone."

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise." She smirked, then playfully nudged Gerald's strong shoulder. "Not what you would expect, huh?"

"Definitely not. You changed a lot. I..I mean in a good way, you know?" Gerald said.

"Yeah. You look great, Helga." Arnold agreed, he wore a wide smile.

She looked down, embarrassed by the attention. "You guys all changed too." She rubbed the back of her head.

"So finish telling us about your old school, Helga. Where there any purtty girls out there in Colorado?" Stinky asked as he leaned on a desk.

"Yeah, did you make a lot of friends? Any cuties?" Rhonda questioned.

"Come on, tell us." Nadine moved in, as did most of them.

Arnold left to bring himself a chair to hear Helga's stories, but as she spoke he couldn't help but find himself drawn, not to the conversation but to her. He felt an attraction that he tried to play off as fascination of seeing an old friend again.

As home room ended the old group gathered around Helga again.

"Which class do you have now?" Rhonda asked.

She looked down at her new schedule. "Um. Chemistry. At the C building."

"You got a class over there, don't you Arnold?" Gerald mentioned as he took Phoebe's books out of her hand.

"Oh, good! You can walk with her." Rhonda cheered, trying to take care of the new girl.

Arnold looked to Helga but she tried keeping her sight on anything else. "Sure." He answered.

"So, see you all at the baseball game?" Lila asked, trying to change the subject.

"Baseball game?" Helga whispered, looking at Arnold.

"I'll tell you about it later."

Nadine smiled to Sid and Stinky. "Are you guys or Harold in the game this time?"

Sid rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Let's go. We gotta tell Harold and the others about Helga being back."

"Ready?" Gerald asked Phoebe with a tilted head to the door.

She giggled. "Yes, of course."

"See you." Rhonda bid her farewell and walked out with Lila and Nadine.

"So, you all stuck with baseball? That's nice." She spoke unintentionally distantly to him.

"Yeah. It's alright. We have a game tonight. You should come. I can pick you up if you want me to." He offered.

She smiled. "Sure. I live too far right now to walk."

"Where do you live now?"

"With some friends of my sister. It's only temporary until we find somewhere else. The owner of the house we're looking at wants to stay in the house until May when their new house in the country side is done. It's complicated."

"Sounds complicated." He walked her to the door of her classroom. "Here it is. Do you have a cell phone?"

She nodded.

He pulled his out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. "Give me your phone number so you can send me the address to your house."

"Ok." She quickly typed her name and number. Her hand slightly brushed his.

He tapped the screen before putting it away. "I sent you a text. Save my number, ok?"

She pushed hair behind her ear. "Yeah, ok."

"I'll see you later then." He smiled then walked off to his class.

Helga watched him leave. Her conflicted heart yearning to feel that same love she once felt for him but it was now closed off to anyone who wanted to get close, making it nearly impossible for her to care even for herself and Helga knew this very well.


End file.
